


Variations Of Pink

by pink_green_white_4ever



Series: The Variation Series [1]
Category: Power Rangers SPD
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_green_white_4ever/pseuds/pink_green_white_4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changes have occurred with the Pink Ranger after the defeat of Gruumm, and now it's up to the other SPD Rangers to help her, before SPD falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Variations Of Pink

Prologue – Startling Changes  
Last Revised: August 6, 2005

Summary: The SPD B-Squad Rangers return to HQ after a month long break after defeating Grumm and discover that there have been some changes with their Pink Ranger, and not everyone is thrilled about them.

Rated: T for now, but it may change

Disclaimer: I don’t own PR, Disney does.

Ship: Sydney/Sky with minor Bridge/Z

AN: A big thank you to BloomingViolets, my favorite Syd/Sky author for helping me with this first part, as I’m still very unfamiliar with SPD (I haven’t watched it as closely as I have other Seasons – MMPR 1-3, Zeo, and DT). :)

"Do not change who you are for anyone. If God, in all his wisdom, made you the way you are, he did it for a reason."

\-- 

When the doors to the command center opened, the four cadets were greeted by applause and cheering, not only from the staff but from A Squad as well. Smiling, the four B Squad Rangers moved to stand before Commander Cruger.

Cruger smiled and nodded at them. “Welcome back, B Squad,” he started, greeting the team. “Where’s Syd?”

“She’ll be here within the hour, Commander. Her flight was delayed because of mechanical problems,” Z spoke up, stepping forward. “I talked to her a few hours ago before they boarded. She’s coming straight back to the Academy as soon as she lands.”

Commander Cruger nodded, knowing that Sydney had been visiting her parents at their new home in New York. “Very well. Why don’t the four of you go stow your gear and then report back here. We’ve a lot to discuss.”

“Yes Sir!” the four responded, saluting him before turning and walking out of the command center and toward their rooms.

\-- 

“I wonder if Syd’s back yet,” Jack wondered out loud as the group walked along the corridors.

“Back as in, back in her room, or do you mean back in the Academy or back in New Tech City?” Bridge rambled, moving his hands absently to articulate each option to the others, as was his habit. Jack laughed, Sky rolled his eyes and Z patted Bridge’s arm.

“I think Jack means back here, at the Academy,” Z told him smiling. A second after the four had walked through the doors of the command center, Z’s smile faded into an astonished look. “SYD?”

The boys gasped when Sydney turned from talking to Commander Cruger and Kat. Long gone were Syd’s golden tresses and baby blue eyes, in their places were auburn locks and deep, soulful brown eyes.

Jack and Bridge laughed before rushing forward to hug their Pink Ranger, Z following a moment later, while Sky stood back and stared at his friend in shock.

“Your hair and your eyes! What made you decide to change them?” Z asked, hugging Sydney before stepping back.

The Pink Ranger shrugged her shoulders and brushed off their astonishment. “It was time for a change; it’s no big deal. The Commander was just telling me we’ve already got a new mission.”

Syd’s words snapped the other four out of their stupor and focused their attention on their commanding officer.

“Cadet Drew is correct. Now that Grumm has been defeated, you Rangers are being reassigned.”

“What? To where?” Jack asked, clearly confused.

Commander Cruger smiled. “The General believes your experience against Grumm will serve other cadets here at SPD in a positive way. You five had been reassigned to work with the C and D Squad Rangers, and the new B Squad Rangers. We’re retiring A Squad, as they’ve been through too much to continue. You five will be the new A Squad Rangers, as well as teachers here at the Academy.”

Jack and Z laughed and high fived one another while Bridge smiled. Sky looked as stoic as ever, with the exception of the smirk that had appeared on his face. Cruger noticed, however, that it was Sydney who seemed the most unfazed of the group.

“Excuse my bluntness, Commander, but I don’t really want to spend my days training cadets. Isn’t there something else you could assign us to?”

Six sets of eyes swung around to stare at Sydney. Kat looked surprised as she turned from the computer she was working at; Jack, Z, and Bridge raised their eyebrows at her; Cruger growled; and Sky narrowed his gaze at her.

“I’m sorry Cadet Drew, but those are your orders. Report to Miss Manx in the morning for further instructions. Dismissed.”

The five Rangers saluted and then turned to leave, Sydney taking the lead.

“What’s gotten into her?” Z questioned the others as they followed Sydney back toward their common room.

Jack and Bridge merely shrugged while Sky stalked passed the trio, and made his way toward Sydney.

“SYDNEY!” Sky bellowed when they were in the common room. Sighing, Sydney turned around and gave Sky a bored look.

“What do you want Sky?”

Sky was taken aback by her attitude and her posture. “What the hell’s gotten into you, talking back to Cruger like that? Did you completely loose your mind or what?”

“No I didn’t loose my mind,” she retorted snottily. “I don’t want to spend my time training a bunch of cadets. We’re Rangers, they don’t need another team!”

“And what happens when we decide enough’s enough?” Jack asked her seriously as the trio drew closer to Syd and Sky. “Personally, I don’t want to be a Power Ranger forever; eventually I want to leave the Academy, get married, and have kids. We won’t be around forever, Syd.”

“That’s fine for the rest of you, but I plan on being here for a long time,” Sydney shot back at the Red Ranger, her eyes filling with tears before she turned around and rushed into her and Z’s room.

“Something’s wrong,” Bridge murmured, the other three turning to see that he’d taken off his glove. They knew he’d studied Syd’s aura. “Something happened while she was gone.”

Z sighed and rolled her eyes, knowing any second the boys were going to elect her to go see what was wrong with their Pink Ranger. Fortunately for her, Sky beat her to it, stomping off into the girls’ room after Syd.

“Since when is Sky the one that goes and talks to her when she’s upset?” Jack queried as Z shrugged and Bridge smiled, knowing something the Red and Yellow Rangers didn’t about their Pink and Blue teammates.


End file.
